Une journée banale à Poudlard
by saya.sedai
Summary: Voici une des journées de travail d'Argus Rusard. Eh oui... Notre cher Rusard n'est pas prêt à prendre sa retraite. Tranquille et sans être enquiquiné par des élèves désobéissants ou par le clown de Poudlard: l'esprit frappeur, Peeves. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'attend... Malheureusement...


Grognant en me levant de mon lit, je pensais à tout ce que j'allais devoir faire dans la journée... Et pas que... Dans la soirée aussi.

A surveiller les élèves. Balayer leurs traces de boues quand ils entrent dans le Grand Hall après une sortie de Pré-au-Lard. Nettoyer les bêtises de Peeves... Foutu esprit frappeur! Il devrait être banni depuis tout ce temps! Il m'empêche de travailler correctement! Et puis, il y a aussi les jumeaux Weasley! Ah que je ne les aime pas, ceux-là. Roux, yeux bleus, tâches de rousseurs mais toujours ils m'échappent! Raah! Mais une fois que j'aurais la main sur eux, je ne les lâcherais pas... Oh que non... Foi de Rusard! Je les ferais pendre par les orteils au plafond. Dans les cachots...

En réfléchissant bien... Je ne crois pas que Severus Rogue soit d'accord pour entendre les aboiements plaintifs de ces maudits Gryffondors... Bah... Autrement on les abandonne en plein milieu de la Forêt Interdite... Au milieu des loups garous, des trolls, des gnomes... Et on les récupéra que quand ils auront compris qu'ils ne fallait pas défier le règlement de l'école. J'eus un rire... Un rire qui sonnait sadiquement...

Je me levais à moitié réveillé et m'habillais lentement... Pff... Quelle vie! On ne pouvait pas être tranquille une seule seconde... Et puis avec les Weasley dans les parages, il fallait que je les suive... Les espionne pour pouvoir les prendre en flagrant délit. Ainsi, si j'ai assez de preuves contre eux, le directeur sera _obligé_ de les faire renvoyer! Je jubilais déjà d'impatience!

J'entendis un doux miaulement... Ah! Mon petit bébé... Mon allié! Mon amie! Ma confidente... Elle était tout pour moi. Tout!

"_ Mais oui, ma douce! Nous allons les attraper, cette fois-ci..., lui murmurais-je, arborant un sourire mauvais."

Ah quelle dommage que je ne puisse pas avoir une baguette magique pour lancer des sorts aux élèves. Un coup d'Impérium et tous m'écouterait et ne ferait plus de bêtises... Plus de boue sur le sol... Plus de graffitis sur les murs... Plus de rodeurs en pleine nuit... Moins de travail à faire, quoi! Le rêve...

Une chouette vint à ma fenêtre et déposa une lettre. Forcément que c'est une lettre! De Vitmagic! Je l'ouvris immédiatement. Je voulais tellement apprendre à utiliser la magie... Je voulais tellement apprendre à tenir une baguette magique... Avec une baguette magique, on avait tout! Le respect et le pouvoir!

_"Avec Vitmagic_

_Apprenez la magie_

_En quelques tours de baguette magique!"_

Avant que je lise ma lettre, ma précieuse lettre... J'entendis un gros boum dans le couloir. Je grognais. Il va falloir que je reporte ma lecture à plus tard. Comme d'habitude. Étrangement, je savais qui était le commanditaire. Je me précipitais dans le labyrinthe tortueux du château et m'écriais après un fantôme qui ricanait bêtement. Juste en-dessous de l'esprit frappeur, je voyais un énorme impact de boue sur le sol. Sûr! Il voulait ma mort!

"_ Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, maudit esprit frappeur? Dumbledore devrait te faire expulser de Poudlard! Tu n'es qu'un coquin qui ne respecte rien! Si seulement je pouvais t'attraper... Te ligoter... Et t'envoyer en magicolis express à l'autre bout de la terre, ça nous ferait des vacances!"

_"Voici le Vieil Argus_

_Tout petit, tout crapu_

_Que ferais-je pour lui faire porter un tutu_

_Enfin, il aura l'air biscornu!"_

Miss Teigne cracha sur l'esprit frappeur qui lui lançait des boules de papier imbibés d'encre.

"_ Baron Sanglant! Appelais-je. Baron Sanglant!"

Le fantôme de Serpentard arriva, majestueusement tandis que Peeves se ratatinait considérablement dans un coin.

"_ Qui a-t-il? Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir, Cracmol?

Je grimaçais à ce terme que je détestais. Maudit fantôme! Si Peeves n'était pas là, je ferais en sorte de payer cet affront pour ce que le Baron Sanglant m'avait dit.

"_ Ce maudit esprit frappeur m'empêche de faire mon travail. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de lui demander de partir pour que je puisse nettoyer ce qu'il a fait?

_ Peeves...

_ Oui, Seigneur le Baron.

_ Si tu ne veux pas que je te torture, tu ferais mieux d'aller jouer ailleurs. Notre très aimable Cracmol voudrait remplir ses obligations en tant que concierge.

_ Vos désirs sont des ordres, Seigneur le Baron, dit l'infatigable fantôme."

Peeves disparut en fonçant droit dans un mur en poussant des cris très stridents. Cela était insupportable! Si seulement Ombrage était là... Elle l'aurait expulsé depuis longtemps! A cette bonne dame... Elle au moins, elle était une bonne directrice.


End file.
